


Alone with you

by SpiralGlitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, does it make sense? who knows, i might do something on the actual date and make it a long boy but yH LOL im sorry for this trash, just something random as i couldn't sleep, just wanted something for pride month done, kinda short and to the point, this isn't great but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralGlitch/pseuds/SpiralGlitch
Summary: Another day in the office and Jean and Kain are left alone, will Jean finally have the courage to ask Kain Fuery out on a date?





	Alone with you

Sitting at his desk he looked at Kain who was working on something, whatever it was Kain was happily humming. Jean was assumed by this, plus it helped that he might of had a small crush on the other man. Watching Kain was far more fun than going over paperwork, plus at times Jean could work up Kain and make him flustered and that was even more fun. What made things better is that it was just them everyone else was out working on other things, he did promise himself that next time he was alone with the other man he’d try and ask him on a date. Jean wasn’t sure where they would go, Havoc was not overly a fan of fancy places, fancy places just made him very uncomfortable and he felt out of place. 

Leaning forward Kain was still happily working away, this made Jean smile softly- ah Kain really was adorable wasn't he? Clicking his tongue Jean spoke softly in hopes not to totally spook Kain. "Hey Fuery," eyes flicked to him with tinted red cheeks. Crap, Jean didn't think this over did he? His insides seemed to scream at him whenever he looked at Kain. He could feel his anxiety picking up. Shit. He was going to look like an idiot, well more of one. 

Kain gave a puzzled look "yes Second Lieutenant?" Kain wondered what Havoc wanted, he seemed oddly flustered and worked up. With his index finger, he pushed at his glasses. Kain couldn't take his eyes off Havoc's they really were such a stunning shade of blue, eyes like his are ones you could easily find yourself getting lost in. Kain may have done that more than a couple times, it really helped sitting next to Havoc that he could allow himself to look at his Second Lieutenant.

Jean felt his heart skip a beat, he wasn't sure if he could do this. Kain looking at him made his body scream, made him sweat more than he was wanting to. How was this at all attractive? Not that he was to start with. No. He could do this, he could bite the bullet and ask him. Kain would not hate him after the other wasn't like that, Jean could come back from this if the worst happened- after all it isn't the first time he's been turned down. Well, it would be the first time Jean has ever asked out a man on a date, so that could go wrong for him if anyone found out. Havoc nodded to himself, all he had to do was come clean and say it. 

"Kain, will you go on a date with me?"

Jean looked away it was all he could do. He was scared of what Kain's face would be, scared of the look of hate he'd be getting for asking such a foolish thing. Why did he even think this was a good idea? Why did he even think he should ask Kain something like that? Something so serious. That's when a hand went to his cheek, his eyes then looked back to Kain. Jean's eyes softened looking at him, "I..." Havoc could spit out he was sorry. His lips twitched as Kain's thumb stroked at his cheek it was soothing and calming. 

Kain didn't know what to say but he could tell Havoc was freaking out so he just touched his cheek, was that the right thing to do? Is that what you do when someone is going into a state of panic? Kain didn't know but it seemed to work. Jean seemed less like he was about to throw up and more like he was about to relax, "Jean, of course, I will." A smile pressed onto his lips, what other answer would he give? Clearly, in the eyes of Havoc, he thought a no. But Kain really did like Jean and going on a real first date would be nice. Should he be telling Havoc that? He didn't want to stress on Havoc more than he clearly already was.

Jean could no believe what he was hearing and then he couldn't stop smiling, he really didn't think that would work. When was he ever that lucky to get someone to actually say yes and not give a scoff after, or use him to try and get to Roy. Havoc leaned into Kain's hand, "I'm glad you said yes...I was kinda worried y' know?" Havoc let himself relax and shut his eyes, he wanted to really just take all of this in and feel happy for once.

Kain shook his head, "Jean I'd never say no to you." Which was scarily true, he wasn't sure why he had that much trust in Havoc. Maybe it was more than a crush he felt, Kain shook his head again he could focus on the date first then worry about his feelings after. Who knew maybe after the date they'd go away, this was a good way of him working out those feelings and see where he really was with them. "So...that date then?"


End file.
